Fatal Distraction
by Fashiggy
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts and she has caught Harry's eye. Both Ron and Hermione will try and keep her away from Harry. H/H, H/G (Harry and Gillian)and G/R (Gillan and Ron). Third part to be posted soon...Please R&R...
1. Default Chapter

Fatal Distraction-Part I  
  
Harry  
  
It had been a normal day like any other. Breakfast in the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, some of the most boring classes he could ever imagine during the day and some that weren't so bad. In the Great Hall again, for lunch that afternoon (where he repeatedly snuck looks over at Cho). It was right after dinner that he had really noticed what had happened that day.   
  
  
Everyday, while half listening to Hermione lecturing him about his bad study habits, he repeatedly had to stare at her, just to remind himself of how beautiful she was. Today, though, his attention was directed toward a different beauty that was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She had never caught his eye before, maybe because he had never seen her.   
  
That afternoon, during Transfiguration, he couldn't get her off his mind. There was just something about her that drove him crazy. He would never get to know who she was.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention please?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"We have a new student joining us today. I would like everyone to meet Jillian Hall."  
  
It was her...  
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
I didn't see why Harry had to gawk at her so much. I must admit that she was much prettier than I was but I had always thought that Harry had a crush on me. Seeing him react like this just broke my heart. I vowed to myself that I would never let anything happen between Harry and I but seeing him act like this made me love him even more. I would never let anything or anyone stand in the way of me getting him. No one...  
  
  
(A/N-Please don't tell me that that sucked. Everything belongs to JKR except the story and Jillian Hall...)  
  
~*DanceChica*~ 


	2. Ron Plots Revenge

Fatal Distraction-Part II  
  
Hermione  
  
"The room seems to be quite full at the moment but I'm sure that we can find you a seat somewhere" Professor McGonagall's voice drowned out across the quiet classroom.  
  
Yeah, how about on the roof? I thought. She's so skinny though that she'll probably blow away, if her boobs don't weigh her down first. I was getting really pissed because the only empty seat in the whole room was next to Harry because Professor McGonagall had forbidden Ron to sit there anymore because the constant conversations between the two were getting out of hand. I had hoped that something good would come out of having a new student, which to me would obviously mean "new friend" but now I didn't see how.   
  
"Yes now I see it. Why don't we sit you right next to Potter, over there in the back." Those were the most horrible words Professor had ever said...  
  
Harry  
  
Right next to Potter. Those words were still ringing in my head as Jillian walked right towards where I was sitting. She gave me a little wink when she sat down and made my knees cave in. We were supposed to be starting work on turning our black beetles into coat buttons but I couldn't think of anything to do. In fact I couldn't do anything at all except watch Jillian. Her soft auburn hair glistening even in the faint light that was the back of this room. Her perfectly straight teeth that made me smile whenever she did. I could watch her just sitting there forever.   
  
Ron  
  
Damn I thought. Why is it that Harry always has the best of luck? He must have some life just sitting around and waiting for something else exciting to happen to him. Well maybe there's a spell that could transfer some of his luck to me. I sure need it right now...  
  
(A/N- I know that it was really short but more will happen in the second part. If your reading this now and you didn't even review the first part then why are you here? I only got one review and 130 people read the first part. Don't be an irresponsible reader... And I don't own anything in this except  
  
~*DanceChica*~ 


End file.
